Found and Outted
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: When taken to the backwaters of Northern Carolina on an unspecified case, Team Gibbs gets a little shock when two members burst into a room.


Found and Outted  
When taken to the backwaters of Northern Carolina on an unspecified case, Team Gibbs gets a little shock when two members burst into a room.  
Warnings: slash. McGibbs. Allusions to Tiva. Slightly bondage. Coarse Language.  
Authors Notes: I don't have a clue, just go with it.  
Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own NCIS. I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not mine.

"Dinozzo!"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Shut up!"

It seemed that Gibbs had finally reached the end of his tether with his eldest senior field agent and the alarming amount of movie trivia and sports commentary he was spewing as Gibbs aimed a well placed blow to the back of Tonys head, which was accompanied with his usual scrunched up expression and strained 'thanks boss' which never failed to make Tim or Ziva laugh

As it was, Ziva was giggling into Tims shoulder as she tried to contain herself at the look of Tonys face whilst also trying not to allow Gibbs ire to land upon herself. Not that Tim was of any help owing to the fact that he too was trying to look anywhere but Tony and Gibbs and his shoulders where shaking suspiciously.

As Gibbs rolled his eye insufferably at them, Tim recognised the set slump of Tony's shoulders enough to know at older man was sulking something fierce. Tim rolled his eyes before leaving it to Ziva to taunt the older man, following Gibbs into the lobby of the hotel that the agency has so graciously paid for, though Tim did have the seeking suspicious that it was mainly due to Gibbs intimidating state and harsh growl that had once made a man from Human Resources burst into tears at just the mere sound when it had been directed at him. (After that, Tim hadn't been able to walk past poor Arnold without laughing or snorting coffee out of his nose).

"Rooms reserved for NCIS, under the name Gibbs," Gibbs was saying when Tim walked up to him, the oldest agent on the MCRT turning his head slightly to give his usual half-smirk, half-smile before turning back to the shaking clerk behind the desk. Tim sighed as he realised that Gibbs must have been terrorising the poor clerk who was currently trembling where he stood.

Shaking his head, he paid no attention to Ziva and Tony who had finally stumbled into the lobby, Zivas once pin straight pony tail a bit askew as she and Tony fell over each other in trying to reach the lobbies reception before the other. He chuckled when Ziva managed to trip Tony up with a well-aimed boot clad foot only to gasp when the other agent grabbed the back of her jeans, almost managing to take her down with him.

"F-first floor, two rooms one wit-with a partition, second -second doors on yo-your left," the clerk managed to stutter, only to squeak when Gibbs just snatched the keys from his hand with a grunt that made the clerks eyes go wide with what Tim suspected to be fright.

Tim spared the poor clerk a polite smile when they both watched as Gibbs storm off, Ziva and Tony hot on his heels even as they bickered between them.

"I'm sorry about them," Tim offered, smiling at the still pale-faced clerk. Said clerk only shook his head, eyes wide.

"It's-it's alright, we get a lo-lot of customers lik-like that,"

"But still," Tim protested, watching curiously as the clerk averted his gaze from Tims face, a most peculiar blush spreading across his face as the clerk felt the Irish green gaze still upon him.

The clerk just shrugged under the scrutiny of the nice man, a smile dancing across his lips as he debated the idea of giving this nice gentlemen his number. "It's alright,"

"If you say so," Tim said dubiously, scepticism written in every movement of his body, but he only offered the clerk a polite smile once again before adjusting his grip on his go-bag and walking away.

The clerk sighed, slumping on his elbow as he saw the thin gentlemens bum move beneath his suit slacks.

"So who am I rooming with?" Was Tims first question when he reached the doors in which the Ziva and Tony was still standing outside off.

Ziva glowered at him, trying not to rise to the bait that Tony was giving her. At the full force of her glower, Tim almost took a step back at the menace contained within the actual scary glower that was aimed on his general direction.

"You are with Gibbs," she pronounced sulkily, crossing her arms as she watched Tony struggle with opening their door whilst holding onto his own go-bag.

Tim smiled brightly, but tried not to let Ziva see it, he held only the vaguest of sympathies for her as because Tim was sharing with Gibbs, Ziva would be bunking in with Tony in the room with the partition and sometimes, Ziva couldn't stand to be with Tony in a hotel room, so Tim was somewhat getting that Ziva hated the fact that this case took them to be back waters of Northern Carolina, which meant they had to bunk in hotels.

Still grinding brightly, Tim managed to slip pass Ziva who was now antagonising Tony by flicking small pieces of paper at him whilst he still tried to juggle opening the door and his and Zivas bags, into the shared room before shutting the door in the face of a now menacingly glaring Ziva who's dove dark eyes promised retribution of the highest calibre.

"Sorry, Zeevah," Tim muttered lowly into the wood of the door as he leaned against it, his forehead resting against it. He knew Tony was the last person she wanted to bunk in with.

He tensed when he felt a lean body press against his slim back before two strong arms linked around his waist. Course hair tickled his cheek as rough lips and sharp teeth burrowed into his neck, marking.

Tim moaned as the man smirked against his neck, an errant hand sneaking down his suit pants and boxers to grasp his cock with a callous-roughened hand.

"Jethro-," he moaned, his head tipping back onto Gibbs shoulder as the oldest member of the MCRT growled into his neck and gave a sharp tug on Tims cock. "Fuck, please..."

The older man made short sharp thrusts of his hips, his cock hardening further as he rutted against Tims buttocks, making Tim moan as he was gently rutted into the door even as his dick was stroked with roughen fingers that just made it even more intense.

Jethro lifted his head, placing his chin on slender shoulder, his breath hot and sharp in his lovers ears as his words were breathlessly growled into his willing ear.

"Gonna take you right against this door, nice and slow and make you feel every bit of it, gonna make you take it," Jethro growled quietly into his ear, hot breath slipping across his skin as the elder man thrust sharply into his ass, Tims suit pants shifting down minutely. "Gonna show you who you belong too, make this ass mine because you are mine, that little bastard clerk thinking he can have what's mine-"

"Wha-" Tim gasped.

"I saw you, that smarmy bastard looking at what's mine, probably wanting you under him, with your legs spread as you whine like the little bitch you are, his cock in your tight ass-"

"Oh god, Jethro-" Tim whined into his fist, feeling his orgasm tilting in his hips as Jethro pumped his cock even as he felt Jethros considerably large cock rut sharply into him.

His head was light, dizzy as all his blood rushed south as he heard Jethros hot words; his lover may be a man of few words, but when he spoke god did it get Tim all hot and bothered like never before.

"Then I'm gonna take you on the bed, hard and slow and long and I'm gonna make you scream my name and then, I'll make sure you keep it in you-" the dirty words that Jethro was still growling in his ear made Tim moan loudly before whimpering when Jethro disconnected from him fully, forcing him from his clothes but making sure to keep his blank, unpatterned tie around his neck before Tim was thrown, bodily, onto the bed which creaked with every moment upon the mattress. Gibbs winced.

"That's gonna be a problem..." But he decided the hell with it as he watched Tim situate himself more comfortably on the creaking bed, the bed springs marking each movement easily.

Tim watched eagerly as Gibbs prowled towards him, shrugging off his clothes as he did so, leaving a trail that left nothing to imagination about what they where doing. Gibbs only kept his sniper eyes locked onto his lover, loving the pale skin that was stretched out for him, all wrapped in a succulent package that he couldn't wait to be in.

Giving Tim a brief respite as his breathing became heavy and the bedsprings creaked obnoxiously, he smirked widely making Tim shudder at the look in his lovers eyes.

Growling, Jethro pounced.

Grasping Tim around the right ankle, he grinned maliciously as he tugged the younger man towards him with it, making the other man whine when he saw just how Gibbs muscles played and jumped and knotted beneath his skin.

Jethro caged Tim in, their cocks rubbing against each making each give a loud, throaty moan when a bang on the wall startled them.

"Stop playing in there, McGoo! Some of us are tryin' ta sleep!"

The two men froze for a moment before Tims body started shaking furiously, making the other agent look down at him curiously before Tim burst into giggles, making Jethro roll his eyes insufferably before smirking again.

Tim gulped.

He watched with something like trepidation when Gibbs reached up to Tims neck, before the elder man snagged the plain tie that was still handing around his neck. Smirking, the older man forced a not so reluctant Tim onto his back, the silky texture of the tie making it hard to tie until Gibbs managed to double knot the fabric, Tims hands tied behind his back.

Tim, feeling the silky fabric knotted around his thin wrists, moaned not at all sure what Gibbs was planning but knowing that his arse would be hurting in the morning.

"Where are your handcuffs?"was growled into his ear, making Tim whimper and arch into Gibbs as much as he could with his bound hands. That voice just did things to him.

"In-in my go-bag-ohh!" He moaned, high and loud when Jethro pulled slightly on the bonds, forcing Tim slightly upwards before Jethros cock was forced between his cheeks. But it as quickly gone as it was there.

He was just about to curse Jethro out when he felt a hand on his left ankle before something cool and fabric-wrapped was locked around his ankle, before it was done with the other right ankle.

Managing to twist himself with a flexibility that Jethro had always wanted to take advantage of, he looked and saw that his ankles had been handcuffed to the rear end rails upon the end of the bed and too offer extra comfort, bandages had been twined around the harsh metal cuffs.

He buried his head in the pillow below his head.

"Fuck-Jethro, you sick fuck-"

He suddenly lost all coherence when he felt a warm solid body lower itself upon him, a hard, hot cock pressed against his arse and subtly rutting against him.

"But you enjoy it, don't you?" Was growled into his ear and Tim could not the motion his head made, because yes, he did like it. He liked it very much so.

Hands bound behind his back and his ankles splayed out, Tim could nought to stop Jethros ministrations when his older lover slid down his body, chapped lips almost harsh against his sensitive skin as Jethro growled against his skin.

Kneeling above his younger love, Jethro smirked down at him even though he knew that Tim couldn't see before crouching over Tims buttocks, parting them with his hands to see the little latex disc he had slipped in that morning before Tim had even awoken.

Smirking, dexterous fingers skittered their way up Tims gentle skin before fisting around the little disc and pulling slightly, making Tim whine in the back of his throat, his head turned to the side even as his hips pushed back into Gibbs' callous ridden hands.

Smirking, Jethro twisted the plug, feeling the slightest bit of resistance was he attempted to pull it out.

"Fuck, Jethro- please-ohnononono!" He protested vocally when he felt Jethro trying to pull the plug free from him, his rim clinging to it tightly as he felt little bursts of pleasure that rang from his stretched entrance.

Smirking and with a raised eyebrow that Tim knew spelled trouble for him, Jethro merely twisted the little plug around before shoving it back in harshly. Tims back arched and when he felt the end of black latex plug hit that little bundle of nerves just when Jethro pulled harshly on the bindings, he screamed hoarsely, his cock twitching something fierce and leaking onto the clean hotel sheets.

Jethro chuckled against his buttocks, his fingers twisting the little plug-

"Freeze, NCIS!"

The door burst open with a loud clatter, Ziva and Tony spilling into the room with their SIG Sauers held aloft and safety off as they cleared the room. They paused, confusion high in the air when they saw what was on the only bed in the room.

"Urhm-," Tim said from beneath Jethro, his erection wilting in the face of his friends. He cursed inside his head when he felt that Jethro was getting harder.

"Well, this is awkward," Ziva commented, flicking her gun back on safety, though it was kept out as she had no place to store it as they finally realised that Ziva was in an over large NCIS top and short grey shorts.

Jethro raised an eye when he realised that Ziva was wearing one of Tony's tops.

DiNozzo cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, we're just-Urum - gonna go back to our room-" He coughed again, flicked the safety on his gun before flat out running from the room.

Ziva, cheeks flushing slightly though Gibbs wasn't sure it was embarrassment when he noticed how she was almost purring as she followed how Tim was moving still strapped to the bed, only giggled before looking at Gibbs glare and skedaddling from the room, peaking looks from over her shoulder cheeks still flushed.

It was only when they physically heard that the door had been closed did they allow themselves to break their composures. Jethro, eyes almost watering from his laughter, had to bury his head in the skin of Tims trim waist as he convulsed with laughter even as Tim himself shook fiercely with it.

"Gosh," Tim gasped, "that's gonna be embarrassing in the morning,"

Jethro snorted.


End file.
